


PINK ROLEX

by Haunt_Haunt_Haunt



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: #NotMyShip, Biting Wit, But not from Rey, Canon Compliant, Emotional Harm, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fic-Trade, Force Visions, Horny Thot Jail, POV Rey (Star Wars), Reylo - Freeform, Spicier Kylo, Spicy Rey, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Voyeurism, but in SPACE!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haunt_Haunt_Haunt/pseuds/Haunt_Haunt_Haunt
Summary: Rey is on Ahch-To, and Luke is awful. Fuck him. Then Kylo shows up in a Force Vision and all of her problems magnify.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	PINK ROLEX

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YogSoThots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YogSoThots/gifts).



> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING HERE NO SUE, THONK!
> 
> So, Reylo isn't really my ship, but I was asked, so I did it. This will probably be my only Reylo Fic.
> 
> I caved to peer pressure and didn't write a niche fandom crossover-Rare Pair fic. Sorry.
> 
> Waltersobchakeit isn't actually a real word, but I like it, so we're keeping it.

Fuck this place, fuck this island, fuck this lightsaber, fuck the Jedi, and fuck Master Skywalker in particular. He was such an ass, and she hadn’t done anything to earn this ire. How long had she been following him now? A few days, and he hadn’t done anything but try to ignore her. At least the Caretakers had given her a house. She went in and set her stuff down. It was raining again. It was always raining here. She threw her bag down, set her stick across the door, like some kind of lock, then stripped out of her wet clothes. What, was someone really gonna care? All that was here were the Lanai and the porg and a crusty old hermit that was belligerent at best, and actively malicious at worst. She sighed, dropping her wet clothes on the floor, then grabbed one of the towels she had brought with her on a dryer day from the Falcon. She dried herself off, wondering how Chewie was doing. She hadn’t gone and seen him. She hadn’t really wanted to.

Well, there was nothing to do about it now. She sat on the bed, drying out her hair. All she could do was follow him and wear him down until he consented to come and help the Resistance. Finn and Poe and General Organa all needed his help. How did she convince him of that? How did she convince him that his sister needed him? He wouldn’t even let her talk to him, and when she talked anyway, he ignored her.

Fucking men. That was the problem. He was a man. What good was he, really?

She sighed and laid down, upset that he didn’t live up to the stories and the legends, more than anything. He was supposed to come in, walking out of the storybook in his brown robes, swinging his father’s blue lightsaber and putting an end to the First Order, the remnants of the Empire. The Empire that he personally failed to end. Wasn’t this unfinished business for him? Even more so now that they wiped out the New Republic? He didn’t know that though. He didn’t let her get that far before he cut her off again.

She laid there grumpy for a minute. She didn’t even have the holonet there to keep her company. She was completely separated from the rest of the galaxy, and she knew it. She closed her eyes, trying to calm down. She was tired of thinking about the hermit for one day. Her thoughts drifted to Finn, who was cute, but not really her type, then to Poe, who was definitely not her type. It was proof that sexuality wasn’t a choice. Who in their right mind would be attracted to men? There were some pretty men though. She’d been on the holonet quite a bit. It was a great time. Not like she’d actually know. There was no one she had been into on Jakku, and definitely not anyone she was gonna let put their dick in her. Okay, that’s not true. There was that one guy. He was cute. Jax or something. She had flirted with him, and things were progressing pretty well, but then BB-8 showed up and she didn’t even get a chance to say goodbye. Was he still on Jakku?

She remembered the feel of his mouth on hers. His muscled torso. He was pretty fit from also jumping into Star Destroyers looking for scrap. They hadn’t got further than making out really, but she wanted to. She wanted to tear his clothes off and do awful things to him. He was fucking cute. His short black hair, his deeply tanned skin. He wasn’t white, and wasn’t an Imperial, and she was impressed that he survived and also attracted to that. Really attracted to that. Honestly, she probably could have gotten his pants off, but there were things to do, and Star Destroyers and husks weren’t really the best place to get laid. All sort of nasty creatures lurked inside, and some of the other Scavs would straight up kill you if they thought they could, mid-coitus or no.

She thought about him shirtless, and her hand drifted down off of her stomach, past the unfortunate hair that she hadn’t been able to groom because LIVES WERE AT STAKE, and she pressed lightly just above her clit, moaning lightly. She didn’t have the holonet, but she had her imagination, and it was just as good, really. She rubbed a little harder, getting lost in her thoughts, letting her imagination run wild with what she was pretty sure Jax looked like without pants on.

When there was a voice she screamed.

“So, it’s clearly not you.”

She scrambled and looked around, then yanked the blanket over herself, staring at Kylo, who was also in a bed, but he had a blanket over him already and there was a noticeable lump about where his crotch would be.

“THIS IS A HORRIBLE TIME!” She screamed.

“I mean, I was enjoying it, personally, but I can see how you wouldn’t be into it,” he said with that smug smile.

“You’re the fucking worst. Go away! Stop spying on me!”

“It’s not me. This isn’t exactly a good time for me either. Glad to see we think alike though.”

She was more embarrassed than angry. This was the other cute boy she had tried to not think about ever.

“What do you want?”

“Same as you. To orgasm and go to bed. Did you find my uncle by chance?”

“That’s none of your business.”

“So yes.”

She was mad now. He presumed a lot. There was a word for that in High Imperial. Waltersobchakeit. It roughly translated to ‘you’re right, but you’re also an asshole, so fuck you.’ She decided to take the high road and not insult him. He wasn’t really being rude, and she was lonely, and horny, which was complicated. He was cute, and she knew he was naked. How long had he watched her though? Shit, if he hadn’t said anything, she probably wouldn’t have known he was there, and he could have had basically free porn.

“So how was your day?” She decided to ask, not really in control of this vision thing. She didn’t know when it would end, and she didn’t want to go back to what she was doing with him right the fuck there.

“It was okay. I did my laundry, fed Hux’s cat, and then did some work on my saber. Oh, then I hopped in a TIE and took some shots at the Resistance fleet. Things aren’t going well for your friends.”

Not like she could do anything about it. “I’m sure that was very cathartic for you.”

“Oh, not as much as I hoped. When we shot out their hangar, they couldn’t launch any fighters. They did take out one of our Dreadnoughts though. You can thank your buddy, Dameron, for that. Hux won’t shut up about it.”

“Well, that’s reassuring. Glad they did their job.”

Kylo snorted. “So, what are we going to do here? These visions are getting more personal all the time. You’re appearing while I masturbate too.”

“Yeah, like I want to be anywhere near your micropenis.”

“Oh, so we’re insulting dick size now? Mature. I’m impressed by your eloquence and propensity for insults.”

“And I’m impressed by your propensity to be a little bitch.”

He actually laughed at that one. “I like you, Rey. You’re fiery. If I could touch you, I’d probably hate fuck you into next week.”

“And I’d smother you with a pillow after you went to sleep.”

“You can’t say you wouldn’t enjoy it.”

No, she couldn’t say that, and secretly, she wanted it. She half wondered, they were able to touch hands, right? Would she be able to suck him off? It was an errant thought, and she banished it as quickly as it came. She’d rather slap him. Or shoot him. She really wanted to shoot him. Why’d he have to be so hot and naked and there? What the hell was wrong with her?

“I guess I can take your silence as assent. You’re not unpleasant to look at, Rey. I promise, I’d be a good lay, for the short time it lasted.”

“Are you seriously trying to proposition me right now?”

“What else are we doing? I can’t kill you, you can’t kill me, and neither of us can really move on with our night until this ends. It’s like a long distance relationship. What, you’ve never masturbated with another person on a hologram before?”

“No?”

“Why do you act disgusted? There’s more than one way to have a relationship.”

He was right, but damn him. Why was she even still doing this? Why was he still here? They never really lasted this long.

“What’s wrong, Rey? Have you never been with another man before? I knew you were nothing but trash on Jakku. Am I the only man that’s ever shown you kindness without expecting something in return? Sure, the traitor and the pilot may like you, but they need you. I don’t need you. My day ends the same whether you’re in it or not.”

“Sh… Shut up.”

“Why? I’m not here to hurt you, Rey. I don’t like this either. I wish I knew what was causing it.” He paused, then looked around. “Can you see my surroundings?”

“I don’t want to talk to you anymore.”

“I can see yours. A tiny little stone hut. Your stick is braced to keep the door closed, and you have your clothes on the floor. That’s also probably a really uncomfortable bed.”

She frowned and said nothing. He didn’t know how much his words hurt. That was a secret fear. How much attention would they show her if the Resistance didn’t need her? Jax probably only wanted her for sex. How soon before she was thrown away? Kylo wouldn’t throw her away, would he? He hadn’t so far. If anything, she’d been the one hurling insults. He hadn’t insulted her, but more made a surgical strike at her self esteem and the whole thing fell apart.

“Well, there’s nothing for it. You won’t tell me where you are, and you know where I am. We can either jerk off together, or sit here in uncomfortable silence. It doesn’t have to be horrible.”

He lowered his blanket, showing off his body. He was muscular, which she was into, and she was very wrong about his dick, which she also was into. He had a good girth to him too, and thick dark hair. She wanted it, and that was a problem, and she felt the blood rush to her face, and watched him start to get hard again. She couldn’t not look. That was the problem. She could feel herself starting to get turned on again, because he was there, and he was right. It was really hot, and she hated herself. He reached down eyeing her and grabbed his cock, and god, she throbbed. She wanted to fuck him so badly, but in that horrible way where she’d kill him after.

“What’s wrong? Still uncomfortable?”

She wasn’t, and she lowered the blanket back down, then laid back down, touching herself gently again, with her head on her side, just watching him stroke himself. He put on a performance, running his free hand across his stomach, making noises that she couldn’t help but hear, and the only thing that was missing on her end was something thick and rigid but soft inside of her, moving in and out. She had an imagination though, and imagined it, and she started to moan, then whine. She felt herself getting close, and he started to breathe heavily. Then she came. She came, and he came almost at the same time, that sticky white liquid coating his stomach, and she closed her eyes, keeping that vision in her head. When she came down from her own orgasm, she opened her eyes, but he was gone, and all she could hear was the patter of the rain on her hut.

Yeah, he was a bastard, but he was a hot bastard. She was definitely gonna fuck him at some point. Probably kill him after, but he was right. He was right, but he was also an asshole, so fuck him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, hit the Kudos button, as always! Also, read more of my stuff! Also, comment if you want! I love me some comments!


End file.
